


Kinktober 2019

by MonochromeMog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Characters doing da sex, Dacryphilia, F/M, Foot Fetish, Fucking Machine, Garters, Hate Sex, I can’t tag, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mostly implications, Multi, Other, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Stockings, Throne Sex, Zenos is a dick, ambiguous WoL, angry fucking, baths, cross dressing, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: My kinktober response to this list - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492990





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written porn before which is why this is all mostly implied shit. So uh, Have fun I guess?

Day 1 - Power Difference/Authority | Kuroiwa/Ayabe | Judgement  
Day 2 - Hate Fucking | Zephirin/Aymeric | FFXIV  
Day 3 - Public Sex | Emet-Selch/Ambiguous WoL | FFXIV  
Day 4 - Fucking Machine | Zenos/Male Miqo’te WoL | FFXIV  
Day 5 - Stockings/Socks | Ardbert/Ambiguous WoL | FFXIV  
Day 6 - Feet | G’raha Tia/Ambiguous WoL | FFXIV  
Day 7 - Biting | Estinien/Aymeric | FFXIV  
Day 8 - Crossdressing/Size Difference | Emet Selch/Male Miqo’te WoL | FFXIV  
Day 9 - Sensory Deprivation | G’raha/WoL | FFXIV  
Day 10 - Shower/Baths | Haurchefant/WoL | FFXIV  
Day 11 - Asphyxiation | Zenos/WoL | FFXIV

Day 12 - Bondage/Dacryphilia | Emet-Selch/Male Miqo’te WoL | FFXIV  
Day 13 - Fear | Zephirin/Aymeric | FFXIV  
Day 14 - Body Worship | Ardbert/WoL | FFXIV


	2. Day 1 - Power Difference/Authority

Day 1 - Power Difference/Authority (Kuroiwa/Ayabe) 

Watching you sit on your knees, brought so low with a flimsy gun  
Stirs something within me  
I have brought a many of people down like this  
Mouth stuffed so and handcuffed   
But never has it had this effect on me  
You choke, making ugly sounds   
I grip that shaggy, greasy hair tighter.   
You should clean it more often.   
This is where you belong -   
On your knees, in front of me, like a dog  
Ayabe, a dirty cop who tried so desperately to seem needed, to seem important  
Was nothing.   
While I, Kuroiwa, a man who could end anyone’s life by simply pulling a trigger  
Was everything.


	3. Day 2 - Hate Fucking/Angry Sex

Day 2 - Hate fucking (Zephirin/Aymeric)

The Lord Commander, snapping at me with the ferocity of a snapping dog  
Was quite amusing to witness.  
Even with my teeth sinking into his neck,   
Even with my cock inside him,  
Even with my hands gripping his wrists tight,  
He still has fire within his icy eyes.  
Still so angry with me,  
Still so shaken with what happened to that bastard of House Fortemps.  
A particularly hard thrust sent his head back and his back arching into a perfect bow.   
If you hate me so much, then why do you continue to come back to me?  
Has the dragoon treated you wrongly?  
Has the Warrior neglected you?  
Am I just a release for sexual frustration?  
Most likely.  
But that’s okay,   
Because I think of you the same way.  
Only I cannot wait to  
Break you.


	4. Day 3 - Public/Semi Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Emet Selch, kinda.  
I miss G’hara and Aymeric more though.

Day 3 - Public/Semi Public Sex (Emet Selch/Ambiguous WOL)

You sit upon my throne  
Because that is where you belong.   
With the citizens watching you unravel beneath me.   
You were uncertain at first - resisting, struggling,   
Though eventually, you calm, and suddenly you don’t notice the Amaurotine citizens anymore.   
Their black, ghostly eyes no longer carrying any weight.   
My dear hero,   
How unfair it is of them to ask you to banish me.   
Did they expect you to do it on your own?  
With the light inside you threatening to break free?  
What had happened, my dear hero?

Oh don’t look at me so.  
What had happened was inevitable.   
You tried so hard, my dear hero.  
But the light inside you is your weakness,  
And I am the only one who can keep the pain at bay.  
My dear hero, I care for you, truly I do.  
More than that brat of a great grandson does.   
More than those Scions did.   
More than you do for yourself.   
My dear hero, no one worships you as they should.  
So I shall. 

Now, my dear hero, fall asleep.  
With the citizens of a city long dead  
Watching you intently.   
And feel their despair,   
And while I love you,  
I hope you are crushed under the guilt of obeying that primal  
Hydaelyn.


	5. Day 4 - Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a day behind but shh, no one will notice.

Day 4 - Fucking Machine (Zenos X Male Miqo’te WoL)

The mechanical sounds echo throughout the throne chamber,   
Accompanied by the whimpers spilling from your pink lips.  
I sit beside you - all of Garlemald can see me fraternise with a savage like you.  
Your throne is similar to mine, but built especially for you.  
You’re crying, and you jump when I grip your tail.  
“Please... it hurts... it hurts...!”  
“Shhh, only for a few more hours... then you can service me.”  
You shake your head, and the hand that was gripping your tail,   
Has now moved to grip your weeping cock.  
Your all sticky.  
You’ll need a wash later.  
It was hard capturing you, savage.  
You are my only friend - my only equal in this world.   
Such a shame you had to be born into Eorzea instead of the pure Garlemald.  
We are the superior race.  
We will grind your kind beneath our heel with Black Rose.  
All of the Eorzean savages will die, excluding you.  
You will remain here, with me, safe.  
And when I leave for the battlefield, you will worry for me.  
And when I return, you will be relieved.  
“Nononononono...”   
“Hmm? What’s wrong, savage? Do you want something real in here instead?”   
I trace a delicate finger around your rim where the toy is pumping  
In and out  
In and out  
It’s all red.  
You whine, then scream.   
“My dear, you need to be patient... You will get what you wish later, after dinner.”  
Your eyes widen, I retract my hands from your body  
Electing instead to hold your bound hand.  
This is how it shall be.

My  
Dear  
Savage


	6. Day 5 - Stockings/Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean for this to be sad, it legit just happened.

Day 5 - Stockings/Socks (Ardbert/Ambiguous WoL)

The Warrior of Light was nothing if not fashionable  
It was clear the moment I saw them.  
They had many glamours in their bag - always ready to use them.   
Sometimes, they ask for my opinion on their outfit.  
Even when I explain that I’m the last person who anyone should ask about fashion.  
But they say my opinion means a lot to them.  
How can I refuse them?

Recently, they have begun wearing stockings.  
A short skirt, or short trousers, then a garter to complete the look.  
Sometimes, it’s difficult to keep my mind clean when gazing upon them.  
They’ve been wearing them more often, and I’m finding it much more difficult to tear my gaze away from their thighs.  
I think they know.  
I catch them smiling in an odd way at times, sometimes they stand in a specific way, showing off their legs in a knowing way. 

I wish I could reach out and touch them,  
Run my hands over their thighs,  
Help them put their clothes on.  
Hold them.  
Do what couples do.  
Lie with them in bed,   
Be the reason why they’re making tiny noises,  
Be the reason why they blush.  
Oh how I wish I could.  
I wish I could tell them how much I love them   
Without causing them pain.  
I wish so desperately,   
It hurts.  
But no matter how many times I wish,  
It just can’t happen.  
I have died, they have their whole entire life to live.  
I only have a minor role in their story.  
I cannot, will not, try to force myself further into their life.   
But there’s nothing wrong with wishing.  
There’s nothing wrong with wishing...


	7. Day 6 - Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also got angsty and feely but it just feels right for G’raha and Ardbert to have sad sex.   
Maybe one day, I’ll say fuck it and write kinky porn with those two.

Day 6 - Feet (G’raha Tia/Ambiguous WOL)

G’raha giggles a little as the champion peppers kisses across his toes.  
They smile at him, playful, and continue their onslaught.   
The Exarch struggles to contain his laughter, watching the champion with eyes full of adoration.  
His inspiration is absolutely beautiful.  
Their skin is soft to the touch, the lips full and pink. When they smile, the room brightens.

A sudden burst of laughter escapes G’raha as the warrior kisses a particularly sensitive spot.   
Blushing, G’raha speaks, voice shaky,   
“Darling, mayhap we should move on from-“  
His voice spikes, turning redder. His inspiration laughs.   
“But I love your feet. They’re so cute.”  
As they’re saying this, they’re playing with his toes gently. G’raha has to bite his cheek to keep his voice contained.  
“I know, but we’ll never continue if you don’t stop.”  
“I think you’re just saying that so I can stop teasing you.”   
Damn, they were too smart sometimes.   
As if sensing they’re correct, they resume their relentless teasing of his feet.   
Kissing one toe, then the other, caressing his feet with their callous hands.   
Gentle, so gentle with hands that have held so many weapons,  
Even going to hold the weight of the world without complaint.   
They held the fate of the source, the lives of millions, the guilt and sadness that occurs with being the Warrior of Light.  
Sometimes, G’raha wonders if he added to that guilt.   
Did they mourn him?   
Did they wish for another way to close the Crystal Tower?

Perhaps it’s time for G’raha to hold something for them. 

His hands find their shoulders, and they look at him.  
Surprised?  
He smiles, and pulls them up to lie next to him.   
He rolls on top, forearms resting on each side of their head.  
They blush a little, but smile nonetheless.   
A soft kiss is pressed into their neck, and they mewl happily, toes curling.  
“G’raha...”  
The whisper of his name makes him shiver.   
He had missed the warrior saying his name.  
He had gotten use to be referred to as Exarch.

“My inspiration, I love you. You are so strong, you have held responsibilities that you shouldn’t have held. Please, instead, let me hold you. Let me protect you, love you and shower you in affection. Because that is what you deserve, my darling...”

He waits for their consent.   
They seem shocked, eyes shining suspiciously.  
G’raha feels embarrassed, and goes to apologise  
But, his inspiration nods their head.  
“Please, yes.”


	8. Day 7 - Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this deviated from my form, but I got stuck.

Day 7 - Biting (Estinien/Aymeric)

Ever since being possessed by Nidhogg, Estinien had been acting strange.  
He was more possessive of the Lord Commander. Aymeric had thought he growled at one of the other lords, when they had made the mistake of bringing up his birth.  
But surely Aymeric was imagining things  
And he would have accepted it, moved on, if it wasn’t so obvious during sex.  
Estinien would bite more.  
Aymeric didn’t mind - he wore armour that covered most of his skin anyway. But he thought it odd as Estinien wouldn’t give any warning to when he wanted to bite.

Like today, Estinien pushed him onto the bed roughly.  
Aymeric bounced a little, but let Estinien do what he wished.  
Estinien undressed him, but moved straight to his neck.  
The teeth sunk into soft flesh, and Aymeric moaned, hands flying up to Estinien’s shoulders.  
Estinien would bite, teeth sinking so far blood leaked, but then would lap at the wound and blow onto it.  
It made Aymeric’s back arch and toes curl.  
Estinien then moved downwards, nipping playfully at his skin.  
He would get so far, so close to Aymeric’s crotch.  
Teeth nipping at his hips, big hands holding him in place.  
“Estinien...”  
Aymeric kept moaning. While this change in Estinien was unexpected, but no unwelcome. Aymeric found himself heating up quite quickly whenever Estinien would press his incisors into Aymeric’s skin.

Even kisses weren’t safe from Estinien. He would bite Aymeric’s lips until they bled, with Lucia looking onwards disapprovingly.  
“Can you not in front of my work?”  
Even Lucia’s gaze didn’t deter Estinien from his biting habit.  
Perhaps he would be immovable.

Strong hands lifted Aymeric’s legs up, and Estinien began biting the inside of his thighs.  
There was still marks from the last time.  
Estinien avoided those marks.  
When they faded, Estinien would renew them.  
There was an uncomfortable nip to the tip of his sensitive cock, and Aymeric whacked Estinien with his foot.  
“Estinien, not there please.”

“Fine, fine... but let me at your neck more. You keep tensing up.”

Estinien moved back up Aymeric’s body, hands roaming and teeth nipping.  
Eventually, his teeth rested against Aymeric’s neck.  
Then he slotted a thigh between the Lord Commander’s legs, rubbing.  
Aymeric flushed, pushing himself down on the thigh, moaning.  
More teeth, faster rubbing,  
Harsher teeth, fierce rutting.  
Teeth so deep blood appears on the pearly whites.  
“Estinien...!”  
Aymeric gasped, back arched, a sticky white fluid resting on his stomach.  
Estinien grins as Aymeric pants, his neck throbbing.

“Not done yet. Lord Commander.”

Aymeric felt a nip on his thigh, and immediately knew he was going to be here for the rest of the night.


	9. Day 8 - Crossdressing/Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m combining two cause Emet Selch is so tall and I love it

Day 8 - Cross Dressing/Difference (Emet Selch/Male Miqo’te WoL

“You look so beautiful like this.”  
The dancer clothes were revealing, the thin fabric left almost nothing to the imagination.   
But I preferred it that way. I can see the outline of your bulge, the toned legs, the goosebumps rising.  
Your ears flatten at the back of your head as you shiver, tail twitching.  
This costume is much more preferable than the male one.  
Your small frame continues to shiver, and I tower over you,   
Taking one of your ears between my teeth.  
“Ah...!”  
You gasp, back arching.   
This part of your body has always been your most sensitive.   
“Don’t laugh at me.”  
You mumble, blushing. I bite again and I can feel you getting hard.  
I run a finger down where your cock is threatening to break free.  
“You’re all wet down here.”  
“Hades...”  
“Shhh... it’s alright. Just have patience.”  
I plan to ravish you all night.


	10. Day 9 - Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug in   
My Twitter: Monochrome_Mog (Mog @ Spookay Season)

Day 9 - Sensory Deprivation (G’raha/Ambiguous WoL)

I can’t hear or see anything.  
The blindfold blocks my vision,  
The headphones make all sound muffled.  
It’s uncomfortable.  
But G’raha wanted to do this. 

I feel hands rest on my shoulders, gently.  
He’s behind me.  
Like he’s trying to communicate where he is.  
His hands run over my shoulders, gliding across my bare chest.  
I breathe deeply, tensed.  
However, perhaps noticing this, G’raha presses his lips to my hair.  
A soft kiss. Reassurance.  
I relax.

I wish I could hear him speak. I can only feel his chest rumble.  
For so long I went without hearing that voice.  
I accepted it. I mourned.  
But picked myself up and moved on.  
Like I always do.  
But now, with him here, so close, it’s too much.  
A wave of emotions crash against me.  
G’raha’s hands stop wandering. 

The sudden light is blinding and the earphones removed brings great relief.  
He is staring at me, worrying. His hands caress my face, thumbing away the tears I wasn’t aware were there.  
“My darling, are you alright?”  
I nod, before tackling him into a hug.  
“I missed you.. I wanted to hear you, see you, feel you. I waited so long. I accepted the fact I would probably never live long enough to see you reopen the Crystal Tower doors, and denied myself the longing. But now... but now...”  
I can’t finish my sentence, sobbing now in earnest.  
“My darling, I apologise. I didn’t know you had thought that way. I love you and do not wish for you to be upset. I will do everything possible to remain by your side.”

It wasn’t a promise.  
Because just as Alisaie said,  
“Making promises you can’t keep is not a kindness  
It’s a lie.”


	11. Day 10 - Shower/Bath

Day 10 - Showers/Baths (Haurchefant/Ambiguous WoL)

The water is warm, like a hug.  
The outside is so cold compared to this,  
But where the snowy landscape outside lacks in warmth,  
It makes up for in company.  
The tub is lonely.   
It wasn’t always like this.  
When he was still alive,   
You would take a bath together.  
He would sit behind you, arms wrapped around your torso.  
It would be hard to wash with him clinging so,  
However you didn’t mind.  
He wanted you to laugh   
“A smile better suits a hero.”  
So he would tickle you at times.  
Fingers dancing teasingly across your sides.  
Other times, the hands would find themselves lower,   
Pressing into you gently,  
Sometimes you would complain,  
“There’s no point in being in the bath if you’re just going to dirty the water.”  
The knight would laugh though,   
“Then we can just come back later.”  
You would have bite marks on your skin - your neck specifically - the next day.   
And even though the water became dirty,  
You didn’t mind.  
As long as you could spend more time with him.

The tub is lonely.


	12. Day 11 - Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly catching up. xD
> 
> Fun little side note, I cannot spell or say that word and have been copying and pasting it everytime I need to use it. xD (Asphyxiation)

Day 11 - Asphyxiation (Zenos/Ambiguous WoL)

The hands curled gently at first  
So unlike the Garlean.  
You knew it wouldn’t last.  
Zenos isn’t the type to be gentle.  
No, he’s rough, equal to your strength.  
And so the hands around your throat began curling more  
And more  
And more  
Black dances at the edge of your vision as you look up at him through your thick eyelashes.  
You’re losing.

He lets you breathe,  
“My foe, my friend.”  
With a hard thrust, he’s inside you and his hands are like iron chains.  
You gasp, back arching -  
You could do no else.  
This monster  
This beast  
Takes pleasure in watching you squirm in discomfort  
As you try so, so desperately to suck in air.  
No one else would give him this satisfaction.  
They are all too weak.  
But not you, no.  
You are his equal, a weapon used by the Scions,  
To be used, discarded, and then reused.  
Just like him, you have no purpose.  
Just like him, you are there to crush your foes  
And pave a way for others  
Because they do not want to dirty their hands.

Just like him, you have someone you will submit to.  
Just like him, you are a force that needs to be reined in.  
Just like him, you need to submit.


	13. Day 12 - Bondage/Dacryphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying so hard to catch up 
> 
> Dacryphilia - when you get turned on by tears.

Day 12 - Bondage/Dacryphilia (Emet-Selch/Male Miqo’te WoL)

His tears caused something to stir up inside Emet-Selch.  
The salty water running down red cheeks,   
The pathetic snivelling.  
His chest would heave heavily,   
Panicked breaths filled with guilt  
Remorse  
Regret.   
It just serves to fuel Emet-Selch’s desire even more.

He had to have him.  
The Mystel, or Miqo’te as they are more commonly known as in the Source.  
The Champion, the Exarch’s inspiration.   
Pathetic.   
Like this, he is nothing.  
Bound so tightly with black coils of rope,   
Arms stretched to the breaking point above his head,  
The rope wrapped around his length.  
The tears are present in his eyes, but they are not running like they should be.   
“It’s your fault.”  
It’s a whisper, close to his ear that pins to the back of his head.  
“The Elezen, the bastard of House Fortemps.  
Look out! He cried, shielding you. Only you.  
He has so many regrets.  
Never told you how much he loved you.”  
The tears glisten, but they are not falling.  
“That other Miqo’te. The doors closed and you did nothing.  
Powerless.  
Pathetic.  
Or did you simply not want to try?”  
They fall.  
But it’s not enough.  
“And what of the others that fell because of you?  
Do you remember the banquet?   
The Scions, telling you to run  
While one after another  
Stays behind  
And falls.”  
They flow.  
More  
He needs more  
“Even the Exarch  
That lied to you to protect you  
Wanted to sacrifice himself to save you.  
He would have taken the light instead  
And he would have died.”  
He cries, because he knows it true.  
“But you are not worthy of the sacrifice he was going to make.  
You deserve  
Nothing but pain and suffering.”  
He nods, biting his lips as the tears cascade.  
Emet-Selch had never seen something so beautiful.

He wanted this to stay forever.


	14. Day 13 - Fear

Day 13 - Fear (Zephirin/Aymeric)

It started with threats,  
Whispered harshly in the Elezen’s ear,  
“Come with me, or find the dragoon entrails.”  
Or   
“Suck me off, or bury your champion.”  
Aymeric didn’t need to be told exactly what the blonde meant,  
He wasn’t born yesterday.  
Aymeric’s afraid.  
He’s afraid of what Zephirin could do,  
Do to the Count,  
To the Warrior,  
To Estinien...

The fear keeps Aymeric silent  
Obeying without question.   
Though, Zephirin can see the bright fear behind those eyes.  
And it only serves to fuel his desire even further.  
He wanted Aymeric to struggle,  
To tense.  
It would make it hurt even more.

Zephirin would hold knives to his throat as he fucked him,  
While whispering how he would carve the Dragoon up if Aymeric didn’t co-operate.  
That usually caused the black haired Elezen to whimper pathetically,  
But he would also become enthusiastic  
It wasn’t real.  
It was obviously fake.  
Though Zephirin didn’t mind,  
It was a testament to how frightened he was,  
That he would go so far as to feign enthusiasm.  
Zephirin would never grow tired of this  
Pathetic display.

He just had to think of more ways  
To make Aymeric beg.


	15. Day 14 - Body Worship

Day 14 - Body Worship (Ardbert/Ambiguous WoL)

The Warrior had many scars,  
So many that their body was decorated in them.  
Scars that risen, like a phoenix  
Across their skin.  
I sensed embarrassment at times.  
I understood completely.  
My body, when it was solid,  
Had many scars as well.  
Ones from just beginning to adventure  
Some from stupid mistakes,   
And others were once fatal wounds.  
Gaping so wide - Lamitt had her work cut out for her back then.   
The one scar that rests across my chest  
Is when I took my own life to travel to the Source.

Their scars are deep   
Mentally as well as the physical ones  
The one scar I know is still so deep is the one left behind by Zenos.  
The healers tried to patch it up  
But the scar was more mental than anything.

They were trying to hide it again.  
Almost naked in front of me, only left was their thin tank top,  
They had gotten used to me seeing their other scars  
The self inflicted ones, and the ones left behind by monsters.  
But it was this one. This one damn scar.

“You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“I much rather. It’s a hideous sight. I would not wish for anyone but me to gaze upon it.”

“Listen I have my scars too, or rather I did. I know what it’s like to feel scorned for your scars. But you don’t have to feel embarrassed with me.”

They stop, and consider. 

“I wish I had touched you when I was whole. Worshipped you like you deserve, but instead I only added to those scars. You are special and are loved. By me and by the Scions. Scars or no.” 

They looked sheepish, before taking their last article of clothing.   
The scar is still there.   
Red, and risen.  
I wish I could run my fingers across their skin and feel them.   
But it’s too late for that.

“You’re beautiful.”

A blush. 

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You’re too modest.”

“And you’re too much of a flatterer.”

Silence, then they speak.

“I wish I could have told you this before. But... I love you. A lot.” 

“I love you too.”

I wanted to kiss them so bad.  
They deserved that and more.  
But it was too late.  
It’s always too late.


End file.
